Because Of You
by ChangeTheChase
Summary: How is Kai supposted to protect Aoi when all Aoi wants is Uruha? Starring: Aoi, Kai, Miyavi and Reita with references to Abusive!Uruha and a suprise XXX-Abuser. Mentions of: Rape, abuse, yaoi slash . Pairings: AoiXUruha, MiyaviXKai. Kai POV. NC-17. Dark.
1. Chapter 1

xXx Quick Notes xXx

The summary was too short... This is a songfic to Nickleback's song, Because Of You - Enjoy!

xXx Because Of You xXx

I am so close to coming. I can feel my thighs tremble as Miyavi fists my cock and fucks me from behind. His piercing hits the spot every single time, pushing and nudging me into oblivion. As if on queue, the phone rings just as I come, Miyavi thrusting a few more times before unleashing himself inside of me. I ignore the ringing, preferring to slip into my lovers arms.

"That phone is still ringing", he murmurs sleepily in my ear.

"It rings twenty times before going to answer machine, shouldn't be much longer"

Four rings later.

"Kai, it's Reita, Aoi needs your help. I know you and Miyavi are busy but please answer, I am scared for him"

That makes me sit up and quickly grab the phone. When Reita is worried, everyone should be worried because the bassist is usually the calm one; nothing throws him. Plus if it's Aoi… well Aoi has been having… problems of late…

I grab the phone, "I am here, Rei, what's wrong?"

"Just come see him okay? He won't talk to us and he threw a stool at Ruki. We know you are the only one he talks to nowadays since the Uruha thing"

"I'll be there soon", I place the phone down and turn to Miyavi who is frowning slightly, "Mi, I have to go, sorry"

"It's fine", it is obvious it is not fine but he knows I have to go.

A quick kiss and a damp towel to remove any remainders come before shucking on a pair of jeans and shirt and I am ready.

xXx Aoi's Apartment xXx

I arrive out of breath and fairly disheveled to say the least. Ruki and Reita stand outside the door to Aoi's apartment. I only nod in their direction before knocking on the door.

"Go the fuck away!", comes Aoi's broken voice.

"It's Kai, open up now, Aoi, or I swear I will force the door down", he knows that I mean it. I don't know why but he listens to me. The others he ignores completely.

I hear the lock click and watch as the door handle is twisted to allow me entrance. I nod the direction to the guys and hold up a hand, silently telling them to wait there.

Aoi has stepped away from the door but I see his silhouette against the darkened room. He closes his heavy drapes because he feels it makes him invisible to me but he isn't.

"Aoi, get up", I keep my voice firm, knowing that if I slipped he wouldn't listen to me. However, he stays where he is, his knees pulled up tight to his chest.

Uruha must have made a reappearance… and Aoi let him in. Stupid motherfucker.

"He was here wasn't he?", my question meets silence and anger builds up inside but not at Aoi, no no no. At Uruha.

Uruha broke the band.

Uruha broke Aoi.

His satin, black dress robe hangs loosely off his shoulders, but even that is enough to expose the purple marks around Aoi's neck and the caked blood around his burst lip. Due to Aoi's lack of response I do the only thing I can think of; grabbing his arms gently but firmly I force him the stand up then carefully pull him to the mirror, forcing him to look at himself.

"Look at what he does to you, Aoi. How can you possibly love him?"

Aoi's eyes slowly rise to the mirror and he simply stares back at his own black orbs.

_Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer_

_Can't make this all go away_

I see the tears start to burn his eyes and my gentle nature slips through. I turn him around to face me and wrap him tightly in my arms. He doesn't respond at first and his arms hang limply by his side but after a few minutes he buries his head in my shoulder as silent droplets fall from closed lids.

Within an hour or so Aoi rests in an exhausted sleep, my arms around his shoulders to keep him safe.

xXx Same Situation. Different Day xXx

I am running down the hallway that leads to Aoi's apartment. I got a call from Reita saying he had just seen Uruha leave Aoi's room.

After shoving the key in its lock and bursting into Aoi's room my eyes, meet a horrific sight - Aoi, naked, bloodied and bruised. On reaching him, I am just in time to see his eyes dim and close.

_Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling_

_Watch as it all fades away_

After I found Aoi, I washed the blood away with a damp cloth while he slept before going into a fury and throwing all of his clothes in to black bag. Without informing Miyavi, I decided I had no other choice; Aoi was going to be living with Miyavi and me for a while now. I rung up Reita and together we carried Aoi and his essential items to Reita's car to be taken to my place.

Now Miyavi sits throwing daggers at me from across the dinner table while Aoi stirs rings in his coffee. Miyavi doesn't agree with our privacy being invaded, despite the danger Aoi is in. He says it's Aoi's own fault for continuing to let Uruha in.

A soft cluttering sound coming form the door tells us mail has arrived and Miyavi quickly jumps up to get it, obviously wishing to escape the suffocating silence.

I sit staring at the slowly fading bruise on Aoi's eye and feel my hate for Takashima rise once more. How did it come to this? The fucked up fanciful romance of blood and degradation. Aoi still yearns for him. I know this. He sits and picks at his scabs when he thinks no one is looking. He hopes to leave a scar.

Miyavi interrupts my musing when he non-too-gently puts a package in front of Aoi.

"This came for you", he says before turning to his own mail.

It's one of those bubble-wrap envelopes and Aoi looks a little apprehensive about it.

He stands up and exits the room without a word. Miyavi shows no interest in his departure and I honestly do not think he cares. I, however, want to know what it is because only Ruki and Reita know Aoi is here.

"You could show a little more interest and support you know", I say into the silence between Miyavi and me. There has been a lot of silence lately.

"He's not my - or your - responsibility", he does not even lift his eyes from whatever letter he is reading.

I simply shoot him a glare before going to check on Aoi.

I knock twice before walking into Aoi's borrowed room - just in time to see him safely fasten a chain collar around his neck with… a dreamy look of pride.

"Aoi, what the fuck are you doing?!", I rush over to him as he stares dreamily at the tag attached to the collar.

"Look, Kai, he hasn't forgotten about me. Look, it says 'Property of Uruha. If this pet is found then I want him back for punishment.' I think I should go, Kai", he stands up to leave, "you and Miyavi-san have been real good to me but Master needs me, he'll be angry that I have been missing for so long"

I cannot believe my ears… he wants to go back… to that fucking prick head?! I push him down to the bed.

"Oh no you don't. You will stay here, safe from that sicko"

His happy face crumbles into a sad angry one. He moves to get up but I push him back down, avoiding his now swinging fists.

"I have to see him!!", Aoi screams at me, using everything he has to try and escape.

"Will you shut the fuck up, you ungrateful prick", comes Miyavi's venomous voice from the doorframe as he just stands there and watches.

Luckily for me Aoi is still in a fragile condition and doesn't have much to give before finally ceasing him actions to cry. Once I am sure he has lost his strength I get off him to simply put my arm around him in an attempt at comfort.

Miyavi just walks away in disgust.

How the hell am I meant to protect Aoi when he doesn't even want to be saved?

_What you do, what you do_

_What's become of you?_

xXx Next Day xXx

Today I left Aoi alone with Miyavi so I could get supplies for dinner. The collar on Aoi is padlocked on so I can't get it off - not that he would let me.

I feel something is off when I step in the apartment, it's like it's too quiet.

"Miyavi? Aoi?"

No reply.

I bend down to put my bags on the floor. As I rise eye catches a shadow against the wall. Looking up I am just in time to see pair of hands clutching a guitar before my world goes blank.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Well wasn't that fun?

I have plans for a part two but you will need to let me know if you want it, otherwise I won't post it lol.

Well, that's all I really have to say, which is surprising because these things usually run on forever. Also, I know there is more of the song than this… that's for part two heh heh.

One other thing… who was it? Keep thinking about it…

Hoshika xXx


	2. Part Two

xXx Quick Notes xXx

This part isn't in Kai's POV

xXx Because Of You Part Two xXx

It is only when a muffled scream hits Kai's ears and a hammer starts to beat behind his eyes, that Kai starts to slip back into consciousness. As he goes to rub his eyes of their heavy veil that he realizes he cannot move his arms. Suddenly his eyes snap open to reality.

He wishes he could close them again.

Tied to what appears to be a large cross is Aoi, hanging limp from bonds tied around his hands, the perfect replication of a twisted, perverse version of Christ. Deep welts crisscross his back in a tangled mass and blood flows from between his legs. Despite his still dazed state Kai easily guesses what has happened and has to stop himself from throwing up.

He looks around the unfamiliar room - which he quickly figures to be an abandoned church - searching for a means of escape until a deep moan draws his attention to his left where a bed has been set up and it is clear that it is Uruha with someone on it. The thought of Uruha taking pleasure in what he has obviously done to Aoi makes Kai feel sick all over again and he leans forward to expel whatever was in his stomach onto the floor.

The noise draws the attention of Uruha and the man below him.

"Look, the Saint is awake", it's not Uruha's voice that sneers but the voice is just as familiar and cruel. In some ways it's almost worse hearing him speak like that than knowing the same person hit him over the head and presumably dragged him here with Uruha.

Miyavi.

Yes, Kai remembers it all now. He just has trouble making sense of it all.

He watches as the couple on the bed get up and sees that they are fully naked - it is only then that he realizes that he too is lacking clothing. They walk over to him, stopping in front of him.

"Mi… why? How could you do this?", Kai asks his voice becoming hindered with the threat of tears.

"Because you stole something which was not yours, you stole Master's pet and wouldn't let him come home, now look what has happened" Miyavi indicates the used, abused and bruised Aoi.

"Is he…?" Kai didn't want to know the answer.

"Oh, he's alive alright, Master couldn't let his favorite pet die could he? Not when there is so much fun he could still have" Miyavi smiles sickly sweet at Uruha.

"You sick fuck! You call this fun?! How could you do this to him, Uruha? He could you let him do this, Miyavi?!"

Kai's screams are stopped when Uruha yanks his hair pulling his head back and puts a hand tightly around his neck cutting his air supply to the minimum. Pressing his mouth close to his ear he hisses into it, "Now, Little Uke, you had best keep that mouth closed unless you actually want Aoi to die, go it?"

Kai doesn't reply.

"I said, got it?" he shakes Kai's head a little with the hand that threats to tear his scalp off.

"Yes", is all Kai can rasp out before Uruha lets go off his neck before licking a long line where his hand was before releasing his hair as well.

"Good boy"

"Kai… Kai, I am sorry, Kai" comes Aoi's broken, raspy voice from the cross, "Forgive me"

_Now that you did this, you ask for forgiveness_

_Doctor could you be my priest_

Uruha throws a glance at Miyavi and silently tells him what to do. Miyavi walks over to Aoi, whispering something Kai can't hear while Uruha picks up a pretty dangerous looking knife before proceeding to sit on Kai's lap. Up close Kai can see that the knife already carries a smudge of blood.

"Uruha… this is wrong…", Kai whispers, scared for Aoi more than himself.

"No, Little Uke, it's just right", a brutal smile plays on his lips as he waves the knife in front of Kai's face.

A sharp crack and a groan of pain fills the room and Uruha laughs as Kai's eyes go wide.

_You say you're mistaken, but look what you've taken_

_You laugh as you lie through your teeth_

"Aoi!", shouts Kai as he strains against the bonds around his arms. He receives a sharp slap to his face from Uruha.

"If you don't shut up I will have to gag you and then make you watch as we rape Aoi again"

Kai's face is some where between revulsion, hated and shock but he keeps his mouth closed.

"Good boy" Uruha smiles as another crack resounds in the dark causing Kai to flinch.

Uruha flashes Kai a threatening smile before running the flat side of the knife along Kai's neck putting just enough pressure on the tip to scratch but not cut. While he does this, Uruha keeps his eyes locked with Kai's daring him to make a sound.

Another whip crack.

As the blade starts to move down Kai's chest Uruha tilts it, causing little red lines to appear on Kai's perfect chest. Kai hisses a little but doesn't cry out.

At least he doesn't until a loud scream is pulled form Aoi without the crack of a whip.

"Aoi!", Kai jerks forward best he can considering the bonds on his arms, and in doing so causes the knife to go deeper that what Uruha had meant it too. He cries out in pain and when he looks down he can see the knife embedded a couple of inches beneath his skin.

"Look at what you did!", shouts Uruha, upset that his fun has been temporarily cut short. He grabs the hilt and pushes the knife in further causing Kai to scream as pain wracks his stomach, slowly spreading over his body. Uruha jerks the knife out quickly pulling another scream from Kai who looks down to see blood pooling from his wound onto groin and knees. He hears someone scream but isn't sure if it's himself or not. His world swims in red hues before going blank.

xXxXxXxXxXx

He hears voices and his eyes crack open again. Everything is sideways and Reita is helping another man untie something from a large cross. Kai tries to sit up but a man pushes him back down, saying something that Kai can't hear.

The thing is laid on a bag and it is then that Kai remembers Aoi and the cross with Kai's whip and Uruha's knife.

"Aoi?", his voice is soft but somehow Reita hears him and looks up, shaking his head.

The bag is zipped up and Kai's eyes close again. Anything to escape the reality.

_I won't stand around and I won't watch you die_

_From what you do, because of you_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well… I kinda hated this part…

There was gonna be a big rape scene and stuff but I cut it out… however, if anyone wants it I'll attempt it.

Erm… what did ya think? I'll understand if ya said it was bloody awful.

What happened to Miyavi and Uruha? You may never know...

I have ideas for some fluffy GazettE drabbles and an idea for a Tokio Hotel orgy filled... well basically an orgy lol we shall see what happens...

If anyone reading this is waiting on Breathless Life to be updated... well am sorry, am having a major writers block with that one but I will try...

Also, got any prompts for me? Am always up for a challenge lol

Hoshika xXx


	3. Part Three You Did This To Me

xXx Part Three - You Did This To Me xXx

"Aoi? What are you doing here? You should be… what do you want?", asked Kai looking over to his right of the bed where Aoi stood by the door. He slowly stepped closer, his clothes becoming ragged and ripped until he was naked wearing only a collar. A long knife appeared in his hand and he drew it over his skin leaving long, bloody welts across his chest.

"Aoi? Aoi, stop it!", cried Kai, unable to stop him as thick rope wound it's self over his arms.

Blood started seeping out of Aoi's eyes. "You did this Kai. You did this to me!", Aoi screamed the last word and blood spurted from his mouth and onto Kai's face.

_Just a normal day_

_S__treets turn into graves_

xXx Three Months Earlier xXx The Abandoned Church xXx

"_Aoi!", Kai jerks forward best he can considering the bonds on his arms, and in doing so causes the knife to go deeper that what Uruha had meant it too. He cries out in pain and when he looks down he can see the knife embedded a couple of inches beneath his skin._

"_Look at what you did!", shouts Uruha, upset that his fun has been temporarily cut short. He grabs the hilt and pushes the knife in further causing Kai to scream as pain wracks his stomach, slowly spreading over his body. Uruha jerks the knife out quickly pulling another scream from Kai who looks down to see blood pooling from his wound onto groin and knees. He hears someone scream but isn't sure if it's himself or not. His world swims in red hues before going blank._

_It's hard to stay between the lines of skin_

xXx Sometime Later That Day xXx

The pain in Kai's stomach is excruciating and he nearly passes out again. He looks down at where the knife went in to see a haphazard attempt at closing the cut with what appears to be black thread. He looks up to see Miyavi and Uruha talking to each other in hushed voices. Miyavi notices and tilts his head towards Kai, indicating to Uruha that Kai is awake. The cruel smile spreads over his face and he walks over to Kai, stopping just short of him before bending down to touch the homemade stitches causing Kai to wince.

"It's a good job Miyavi can sew, I would have left you to bleed", he sneers applying more pressure to Kai's abdomen.

"Please… stop", gasps Kai through the pain. Uruha takes his hand away and smiles before standing up again. Kai knows he should have said anything.

"Miyavi?", Uruha calls and Miyavi walks over, placing an arm around Uruha's waist. "The new pet doesn't want to play", he pouts, trailing a finger across Miyavi's chest.

"Oh, now that's not very fair, it is, Kai?"

Kai fails to respond not knowing if his answer could make him lose his life of not.

"Think we should just play with Aoi then, Kai?", asks Uruha, looking over his shoulder where the fragile body is shaking.

"No!" Kai looks panicked, too much has happened to Aoi already. Blood everywhere and no noise coming from the broken silhouette makes Kai's heart break.

"No? You want to play do you?", asks Uruha, a sly smile playing on his lips. He knows he has won.

Kai hangs his head in defeat, a silent salt trail finds its way down his face. Cold metal touches his neck and a soft click is heard. Kai has his own collar now, identical to Aoi's. Uruha takes the knife and cuts the ropes that hold Kai's arms in place while telling him not to do anything stupid. Kai obeys. He expects to die tonight anyway.

Once he is cut lose, Miyavi grips the collar before dragging Kai forward and throwing him against an upturned pew. There is a chain attached to the floor in front of him. He doesn't have time to wonder why it is there before Uruha reaches them and picks the chain up and linking it to Kai's collar via a padlock keeping him in place over the pew. He tries to push against the floor but gives up after he realizes his tries are in vain.

He hears Uruha's footsteps go away, pause, then return to face him, kneeling down to Kai's restrained line of vision.

"Hey, Kai, remember dear, sweet Ruki? It's a shame he's not here to join us, I should have kept him…"

"Ruki… he fell…", Kai whispers as he remembers the phone call telling him of Ruki's unfortunate and tragic death. To high on drugs to notice, he stumbled down stairs and somehow managed to crush his skull.

"That's what I wanted you to think"

Miyavi comes to stand behind him and hands him several bits of paper when Uruha holds his hand out for them. Uruha looks at them all in turn before placing the first one in front of Kai's face. It shows Ruki tied to a bed. Not too shocking considering what he has already seen tonight but as they are placed down one by one they slowly get worse. One shows Uruha holdings a whip just as it cracks off of Ruki's back. Another is more brutal as it shows Uruha clearly fucking Ruki although Ruki's face is hidden from being pushed so far into the pillows. The last one shows Ruki, naked and bleeding, face contorted in pain and salt tracks running down his face. Much like Kai now had.

Uruha walks behind Kai and roughly grabs his hips. Without warning or ceremony he thrusts in Kai and harshly whispers "_I pushed him_"

Kai feels something tear inside him from the force of Uruha entering as well as the discovery that Uruha would actually kill. He can't breathe and the walls are all closing in on him, crushing him from inside. It's too much. Miyavi gets down on his knees and forces Kai to suck his cock which only makes things worse. The pain is clouding his brain and his heart is going way too fast for his minimised oxygen intake to keep up with. He tries to pull his mouth from Miyavi but his head is only pushed back down blocking his airway completely. Kai feels certain he is dead when he blacks out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well this was part three, just in place to fill in some blanks… what you think? I think I can finally say this one is finished…

That's all I gotta say…

Review please

Hoshika xXx


	4. Part Four The Remaining Echoes

xXx The Remaining Echoes xXx

Reita stands by Kai's bed as doctors once again restrain and sedate him. After the incident Uruha and Miyavi were arrested. Miyavi hung himself in prison three weeks after he was admitted. Uruha is serving twenty-five to life. Kai is now a mental patient and is tormented by illusions and delusions of his ordeal. It wasn't Aoi he seen approaching him; it was simply Reita coming to visit as he does every Wednesday. Reita cannot stand what Uruha and Mivayi have done to both himself and everyone around him. Sure, Reita has people around him that care for him and have stuck by him during the trying months after the death of Aoi but it's not the same. Reita missed the band he had and the close, brotherly friendships he had with all of them, including Miyavi and Uruha.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay… I _promise_ this i_s_ the end! I just forgot to write my conclusion. A very short conclusion it has to be said… anyways… REVIEW!!

Goodbye for now and good night!

Hoshika xXx


End file.
